Return to Bermuda
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Shaggy and Fred had declared their love for the girls in Bermuda on their first trip. Now they return to Bermuda to explore the caves. More adventure awaites our favorite detectives in this the third instalment of the Iron Maiden story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network.  
All other characters, locations, and events are figments of the author's imagination.

Chapter One:The Return

The two men stood on the sun washed beach, each lost in their respective thoughts. They watched as the ship's mast slid silently under the water. The calm waters erupted into a roiling white froth as the last of the air escaped to the surface. The two men remained silent until the water returned to its former calm state; only then did the white haired man speak "She were a good ship Cap't, too bad she had to go to Davey Jones locker. I'll miss the 'Shadow'." Captain George McDuff looked at his second in command "Aye Whitey, she were indeed a fine ship. It'll be a long wait for us before we trod the deck of a better ship."

"Cap't, what was that there green mist we ran into? I never seen the like, it seemed to come out of nowhere and swallowed the ship." Whitey was a good pirate but had no way to explain what he'd seen earlier that day, to himself or to the men. The Captain bowed his head, "I rightly don't know Whitey. I've heard of such happenings but that was the first I've seen that green mist with my own two eyes. I don't mind tellen' you I was afraid for the first time in my life." He raised his head to look at the man beside him,

"The men?" he asked. "They be busy settin' up sleeping quarters. They'll be wantin' some plan for dividing the treasure in the mornin' Cap't."

"Aye, that they will. They be good men, tried and true, and be deservin' a share" The Captain agreed. "Pick some men you feel you can trust, set a watch on th' treasure as well as on the sleepin' men. I catch any one asleep on guard and I'll send him to say hello to Davey Jones. That hill there looks to be a good place to set one to watch the sea."

"Aye, Cap't. G'd night"

"G'd night Whitey" The Captain looked back toward the sea that had taken his ship. "May we all have a g'd night…tomorrow be a long day" he said to himself.

215 years later, Abby's book store, Coolsville

Love (and marriage) had changed Velma; she had let her rich auburn hair grow out, framing and softening her face, replacing the 'helmet' look she had worn for years. Gone too were the orange sweaters, short plaid skirts, orange knee sox and Mary Jane shoes; these had been replaced today by a light blue print silk blouse tucked into a navy blue skirt that accented her petite figure to the best advantage. Hose and heels had taken the place of the sox and shoes. She had decided against the modern contacts, choosing instead to update to a more stylish frame that complimented her complexion.

With these changes she felt sexy yet the modern business woman as she surveyed the busy book store.

Aunt Abby had informed her that she was confident that she and Shaggy could manage the store and was headed for a 'fortnight's vacation'. She hadn't said where she would spend said vacation but Velma suspected London since she'd used the English 'fortnight' rather than the more common fourteen days. That had been two days ago.

'The Book Nook', known simply as the 'Nook' was doing a brisk early lunch business also. It had been Velma's idea to take an option on the vacant space next door when it became available; turning the space into a luncheon retreat for her customers and an enticement to others to enter the book store. The idea had done so well that they had, on the suggestion from several regular customers, expanded the menu to include selected breakfast items. This had worked well for her and Shaggy; on days they were running late they could grab breakfast from the 'Nook' before starting their day.

She watched Shaggy walk up to Ida Mason, whispering something in her ear. Ida had just left Velma after asking about Daphne's first novel "Shooting Star". Velma had assured her that she would be invited to the 'Early Bird' book signing. Daphne had agreed to sign her new novel which was due to be released next month an hour before the store opened. Only selected regular customers would be invited to the signing party. She watched Ida walk toward the 'Nook' while Shaggy continued to walk toward her.

She accepted Shaggy's embrace "What did you tell Ida?" she whispered, lightly kissing his cheek. Shaggy looked at her, smiling "Only that I saw Mr. Chase going into the 'Nook' for lunch. I may have mentioned that he had a handful of flowers and a box of chocolates."

"Flowers _and_ chocolates? Sounds like it is getting serious" Velma smiled.

Mrs. Mason had lost her beloved husband three years ago after a long illness. Mrs. Chase had passed away unexpectedly from a fatal heart attack two years ago. They had met in the book store, finding a common liking for a certain mystery author. In the process they had found a liking for each other.

Shaggy and Velma watched Mrs. Mason, flowers in hand, walk toward the door, Mr. Chase at her side, carrying the box of chocolates. None of the other customers noticed this; the only reason Shaggy and Velma had noticed was the fact that they normally left separately.

"Hugs and chocolates?" Velma smiled, raising her eyebrows at Shaggy.

"A little old for _that_ don't you think? They're both in their sixties!"

"Chad Chase is 64, Ida is 62; and what does that have to do with anything if they find happiness together?" she quipped, slapping Shaggy's shoulder lovingly. "I'll be in the  
storage room working on that shipment of books -- where are you taking me for lunch?"  
she knew he'd be watching her as she walked toward the storage room. She added a flamboyant sway to her hips.

Velma was so engrossed in the books she had placed on the sturdy work table she didn't realize there was someone else in the room until he placed his hands around her waist from behind. "I don't have any chocolates" he whispered, working the buttons on her silk blouse. "I'll take a rain check" she whispered, leaning backwards slightly to accept his kiss; she felt his fingers working the clasps of her blue lace bra, the blouse and bra being removed, his hands on her bare breasts, tormenting her. The skirts' zipper being lowered fanned the flames of her passion. She stepped out of the skirt, kicking it out of the way. She made him wait and watch as she lowered her hose at an exquisitely slow pace. 'Drive me crazy to the point of screaming will you, now it's your turn' she thought as she smiled. They made love on the table quietly yet passionately, the books falling to the floor unheeded…

The next morning, the Mystery Machine packed, they picked up Fred and Daphne, heading for their rendezvous with the fully reconditioned "Spirit of the Seas'.

Three days later the 'Spirit' dropped anchor in Bermuda harbor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: History Lesson

"Dad, thank you for the lift" Velma gave her dad a hug. "At least Scooby didn't have to ware a dress this way." "Scrooby Ruby Roo!" Scooby added.

"Yes Scoob, ol' buddy, they're talking about you" Shaggy patted Scooby's head.

"Remember, we'll be back in seven days" her mom hugged her daughter.

"Captain Mike, another great trip" Velma called, stepping out onto the pier.

"Always my pleasure Mrs. Rogers" he called back.

"I like the sound of that but I'm still not used to it" Velma whispered. Daphne laughed, "The other day someone called me Mrs. Jones and I kept looking around to see who they were talking to…you'll get used to it…eventually."

"Welcome to Bermuda" Long John said, exchanging handshakes with Fred and Shaggy, hugs from Velma and Daphne. "Where are Mari and Tommy" Fred fell into step with Long John, who replied "Tommy is in school, Mari had a doctors appointment. She will be joining us for lunch shortly." "And Tommy?" Daphne inquired of her adopted nephew.

"We use boats like you use busses. We should be home before his 'bus' drops him off…shall we have something to drink while we wait for Mari?" Every one agreed and was soon sitting at an outside table at one of their favorite restaurants.

A very expectant Mari made her way up the street, joining her husband and friends; plopping down into one of the chairs, rubbing her extended stomach. "I wasn't this big when I was carrying Tommy. Two more weeks of bliss. Long John, we need to think about moving closer to the hospital. The doctor wants to see me next week then every other day until delivery."

After lunch was finished around pleasant conversation, they headed to McDuff Island,  
arriving just ahead of the 'bus'. An energetic Tommy jumped onto the pier like a seasoned sailor endeavoring to hug everyone while talking non stop. An equally energetic Scooby had nearly dumped Tommy and Shaggy into the water upon seeing his young friend. They gathered up their luggage and single file entered the overgrown path. No one took notice that Shaggy was unusually quiet.

"You've been busy…very busy" Velma commented upon exiting the path and viewing the additions to the little island home. Long John laughed, replying "I didn't want to say any thing because I wanted it to be a surprise. You won't need to sleep on the floor tonight. With the baby coming and the need for a nursery I decided to do two bedrooms but You will have to share a bath. Let me show you the rooms and you can decide who gets which room."

That evening the couples ventured down to the beach, watching an exceptionally beautiful sunset before retiring to their respective bedrooms. Daphne had drawn first use of the bath and was reclining against a pillow, the covers bunched around her waist, reading a magazine by the light of a battery operated light when Fred returned after his turn. 'At least he had the good sense to wear the new pajamas I bought him for Christmas' she thought. He slipped under the light covers nuzzling her neck. "Fred…what do you think… we'll find… tomorrow…in the caves?" His nuzzling was pleasantly distracting.

"No idea…maybe Long John can shed some light tomorrow." His fingers traced small circles along her thigh. "I do have a plan" he guided her to lie on top of him. "And what is your plan, Sir Knight?" a wicked smile playing at the corners of her mouth, feeling his hands slip under her gown. "Remembering where I left the key to the chastity belt would be a good beginning." Daphne leaned over to switch the light off. "I think I found it" she whispered softly; her lips finding his in the dark, her purple night gown fluttering to the floor…

The next morning, a bleary eyed Fred entered the kitchen to find Mari with a glass of orange juice before her; Long John and Shaggy with coffee, Tommy with hot cocoa compliments of Daphne. Velma and Daphne were busy preparing breakfast. Daphne handed him a steaming cup "Good morning Sir Knight" while placing a plate in front of Mari and accepting the kiss on the cheek from Fred. Shaggy and Velma froze, staring at each other then at Fred and Daphne. Daphne had _never_ called Fred 'Sir Knight' before. "What…?" Daphne asked. "Oh, nothing" Velma and Shaggy said in unison. "Are you a real knight?" Tommy looked at Fred. "He's been my knight in shining armor for a long time sweetie" Daphne answered.

"Sure feels strange to be served breakfast instead of preparing it" Mari grinned, changing the subject. "Thanks guys."

"Our pleasure Mari…Long John, can you tell us what you've found in the log book…what will we find in our exploration into the caves?" Velma asked, handing him his plate, "Shaggy and Tommy, your plates are almost ready."

Long John took a sip of the steaming brew "First, Tommy while we're gone I want you to start cutting back on the path, it's getting overgrown. You know where the tools are." He turned his attention back to Velma "Velma, as far as what we will find--I have no idea. Bermuda was formed by volcanic eruption millions of years ago; two eruptions to be exact according to geologists. After the first eruption the volcano went dormant then thousands of years later became active and exploded a second time, becoming dormant once more. So whatever is down there has had millions of years to do whatever and remember, we could find the lower parts underwater and I wouldn't be surprised to find those pools are fed from the sea. As far as the log book is concerned" he continued, warming to his subject…

"Remember the ol' English is hard to decipher and my ancestor wasn't exactly head of his spelling class. Very few people knew how to read and write back then and even fewer pirates, Captain McDuff being one of the few. The last entries had become ramblings of a mind wandering the halls of time.

I worked backwards looking for an entry about their arrival here. I found an entry dated November of 1789, towards the end of the 'golden age of piracy'. The log recounts the last days of the 'Shadow'; she was running from two French war ships and losing ground. They knew that capture would mean hanging or drowning as the war ships wouldn't be taking on survivors if their ship were to be sunk. The log states that they spotted a green mist or fog bank that quickly appeared out of nowhere; with no other option they entered the green fog, intending to use it to hide and slip away. They were only partially successful…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Storm!

Long John continued …

"…The fog deposited them here, disappearing as mysteriously as it had appeared. Before they could react to their being saved from the French, they ran aground on the reef which ripped a hole in the hull. No mention of how they got off the sinking ship, not to mention how they salvaged the treasure and the planking I found in the basement, only that they did. She sank on the reef were she rests today.

The next entry mentions a 'parley' between Captain and men regarding the dividing of the treasure and other plans. They were missing one of their shipmates: one referred to as Billy Bones. Today we'd say he was mentally deficient; such men usually weren't allowed to sail but Billy Bones had two redeeming qualities. He was a good pirate, well liked by the rest of the crew and he could do wonders with anything mechanical.

They never found Billy Bones and he was never seen again.

That's about it except for a few points. Shaggy, you were surprisingly accurate in the story you told Bruno and Bossman in the basement but you forgot one area where McDuff might have found his wife…she could have been here already: Bermuda was populated for well over one hundred years before the pirates arrival.

Velma, that necklace Shaggy opened for you is mentioned so we can document it now. Would you like to know what it was originally?"  
"A snuff box" Velma answered simply.  
"How did you know?" an astonished Long John asked.

"When I worked for NASA, we did what we called 'applied guesstimation'--I guessed based on available information." Long John laughed and continued "He did work as a banker, we've assumed for the men who returned to the sea…turns out he commanded five other ships in addition to the 'Shadow', each with their own Captain. They did return to the sea, not because they were broke but to fill the crew compliments of the other five ships who visited here on a regular basis. It is my 'applied guesstimation' that we have found less than half of the treasure they secreted here over the years. It's not here so I believe it is hidden in the caves and if this sleepy head" he playfully pushed Fred's shoulder, "is ready, I think Tommy would like to show you the treasure he found."

Tommy jumped up from the table "It's really neat…come on, I'll show you." With Tommy leading the way, every one followed Tommy down the stairs into the basement with Long John thoughtfully flicking on the lights. In the middle of the room lay 5 piles of equipment, helmets with head lights sitting on top. In each corner where the torch brackets had hung, there now hung four gleaming gold brackets. Long John smiled with pride as Tommy explained his discovery.

"Dad and I were down here one day searching for hidden passages. I noticed there were bright spots shining through the black that covered the brackets. I asked dad if we could clean the brackets and see what was under all that grime."

"We did clean them as you can see" Long John interrupted. "Are they solid gold?" Daphne asked. "I haven't checked if they're solid, haven't had time with the additions and Mari's pregnancy but if they follow every thing else we've discovered, they are."

"McDuff liked to hide things in plain sight didn't he?" Fred queried.

Long John agreed, adding "It's late but we can get in some exploring. You guys have done some spelunking but I understand it's been a while. What say we do a short refresher course today and get an earlier start tomorrow for some real exploring? Shaggy, I'd suggest leaving Scooby here, these caves can have some tight corners and we may have to repel in some areas."

With the excitement of exploring, the gang lost no time in gathering and securing their equipment. At four feet, nine inches, Velma looked half again as wide as she was tall but took the good natured ribbing in stride, giving out as much as she got.

"Mari, we won't be gone long, should be back by say two or three o'clock. Tommy doesn't have to do the whole path today but don't let him con you either. Shaggy, if you would do the honors, we'll move down to the sub basement."

After Shaggy seated the little dolphin, Long John opened the vault. Tripping a second catch, revealed a secret door at the back of the vault, a dark tunnel awaited the group of adventurers. Fred had always been their leader, the one the other three had looked up to. This time was different; no one objected or a vote taken as Long John stepped into the dark passage leading the way to the sub basement.

The sub basement was pitch black lighted only by the lights on their helmets. The smell of old, unused earth permeated the air. Their lights reflected off spider webs that hung every where. "Not exactly five star" Daphne quipped as she removed a web from her hair. Long John reached into a crack in the wall, pulling a small section of wall toward him. Cool, fresh air rushed into the empty room. "Shall we take a little walk?" Long John smiled and stepped into the cave entrance.

Xxxxxx

When Fred, the last of the group, had started toward the sub basement, Tommy had returned upstairs. He would have loved to go with the group but after talking to his father and Long John said "No" in that tone of voice, Tommy knew that further argument was useless.

"Mom, can Scooby go out with me" Tommy asked, taking a handful of chocolate chip cookies from the covered dish. "Of course, he'd just whine and drive me crazy if he didn't get to go" Mari smiled at her son. 'Becoming a man' she thought, 'handsome too, just like his father.'

Tommy selected the needed tools, and with Scooby prancing around trying to get Tommy to play, he concentrated on the task of cutting back the overgrowth. "'Work first, play later' Dad says. Maybe mom will let us go over to 'anna's to play later."

Tommy worked at the task until he felt the wind stiffening. He called for Scooby, picking up the tools and walking back home. "Scooby, where are you?" he called several times without getting an answer. The wind was strengthening, the surf becoming rough as Tommy put away the tools and entered the house. "Mom, did Scooby come back to the house?" "No, I haven't seen him" Mari answered, seeing at the worried look on her son's face. "Could I go look for him? The wind is getting stronger. I hope dad is okay."

"Your dad and the others will be okay and yes, you can go look for Scooby but don't stay out very long." "I might go over to 'anna's. See if he wandered over that way, maybe she can help look."

'Her name is Hanna and yes but I don't want you two out in this weather for long, understand?" Mari thought that Tommy would use about any excuse to see Hanna. 'Kids sure grew up faster these days, not like when she was a girl'. "Yes Mom" she heard Tommy say as another handful of cookies disappeared out the door with Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Storm Continued

Mari had been born and raised on the islands, she knew every nuance of the weather; when she stepped out of the house she knew they were in for a gale, Tommy had been gone a half hour but she wanted him in out of the strong winds of the gale.

"Tommy!" she shouted. The wind caught her voice, whipping it away.

"Here mom" she heard Tommy as he and Hanna rounded the corner of the house. Relieved, she pretended not to see Hanna slip her hand out of Tommy's grasp.  
"In you two, Hanna, do your parents know you are here with Tommy?" Hanna waited the few moments it took to enter the home and out of the wind before replying "Yes Mrs. McDuff, mom said to stay here if the wind got too bad if it's okay with you but we didn't find Scooby." Hanna spoke softly, her beautiful dark eyes darting from Mari to Tommy and back again. "Of course you can stay. I'm sorry about Scooby but he will just have to fend for himself. We can look for him when this gale is over. Would you two like some cookies and milk? That is if Tommy left any."

--Xxxxxx

As Tommy and Hanna had their cookies and milk, Long John called a halt. "Is everyone okay? We're in no hurry so sing out if you need a break."  
"I'm fine but I'm going to feel this tomorrow!" Velma replied, with everyone agreeing.

"Why don't you all take a break, I'll walk down a little ways to see what is ahead."  
He wasn't gone long, a few minutes at most, "There is a sharp corner just ahead but it looks like the tunnel widens out afterwards, I couldn't tell for sure. We'll get around the corner and take a longer break."

When they arrived at the corner, Long John pulled a roll of marking tape from his pack, tying a piece to a projection. Long John led the way as each worked their way around the corner. Fred brought up the rear, working his way around the corner slowly to find his friends gathered together. "Where's Long John?" His answer came as the three turned to shine their lights at a hole in the passage way. Inky blackness from the hole ate their light like a hungry wolf. Long John's helmet lay to one side, the light extinguished.

Long John was…gone.

--Xxxxxx

"Hanna, I think one of Long Johns T-shirts will work as a nightie. You can use my bath to get ready for bed…same for you Tommy."

After getting Hanna a T-shirt, Mari sat on the sofa, listening to the wind, worried about her husband and friends in the cave.

"Good night mom, uh…mom, I'm not very sleepy, could I stay up a little longer?" Tommy asked, returning to the living room. "Me too" Hanna hid her fear well but not enough that Mari couldn't see through the brave front. 'Good girl' she thought…

"Actually, I don't feel very sleepy myself. Tomorrow is Saturday so I guess so…Tommy, go get a couple of blankets and pillows. If we are staying up we might as well be comfortable."

"I'll help" Hanna said as they walked down the hall, returning with pillows and blankets for each. They snuggled down into the blankets on either side of Mari, getting as close as possible. Mari suspected they were holding hands behind her head but if they could find some comfort from each other with a little hand holding she wasn't going to say anything. 'When Long John gets back, he needs to have _that_ talk with Tommy, if he hasn't already' her thoughts were interrupted when Hanna asked "Mrs. McDuff, have you ever been in the caves? I'd be too scared to go into one." 'And maybe a little hint to Hanna's parents' Mari added to her thoughts 'she is growing into a beautiful young lady, a fact not lost on Tommy.'

"Yes honey, when I was your age my friends and I played in and around the caves all the time. I remember one day, a friend dared us to go into a cave we hadn't been in before…"

By the time she had finished her story, Tommy and Hanna were sound asleep. She made sure the kids were covered but stayed awake, listening to the fierce wind and for a noise that would herald her husbands return. It would be late before she too succumbed to sleep.

--Xxxxxx

"LOOK!" Daphne cried out, pointing. The cave had opened out into a large room. The room had an eerie blue white glow that reflected off the pool of water that covered about one-quarter of the room. What had attracted Daphne's attention wasn't the glow or the pool but what could be described as a specter waving to them in a 'follow me' fashion from the other side of the pool.

"That's not Long John. I can tell from here it's not tall enough. I don't believe in ghosts either so what do we do gang, try to find Long John or follow that white haired…whatever it is?" Velma expressed their dilemma. The specter gave a final wave and disappeared into a tunnel.

It would be Shaggy that answered Velma's question. Taking as much room as possible, making a running start, leaping into the air. He cleared the hole with ease, coming to a stop next to a stalagmite. "Easy as a broad jump in high school!" he called back. He quickly made a figure eight loop with his rope, placing it over the top of the stalagmite.

"Ladies first, Red Rover Red Rover let Velma come over!" He called once the rope was secure. "Velma, tie the rope around your waist…and jump."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Room and Remembrances

"I never broad Jumped!" Velma said as she tied the rope around her waist. "You'll do fine, Shag man won't let you drop" Fred told her checking the knot. "Good to go." She made her jump with Shaggy catching her. "Thanks Buck."

"Kiss her already! I've never broad jumped either!" Daphne called out, catching the thrown rope, tying it around her waist. "I know I'm going to break a nail" she mumbled.

"I've seen you at the mall! This is easy!" Velma called.

Her jump fell just short; she started to fall backwards, teetering on the edge when Shaggy pulled the rope taut, pulling her forward. "I was right! I did break a nail. Thanks. Your turn Freddie!" Fred made his jump with ease. "Like jumping a linebacker and throwing a touchdown! But that was one ugly linebacker!"

With everyone safely across, they made their way into the room. "Turn off your lights a moment guys" Fred flipped his light off with the others following suit. With the lights off the room took on a deeper hue, so much so that the lights weren't needed.

"Look at these fish, they're glowing too" Daphne had knelt, looking into the pool.

"Bio luminance" Velma explained "seen mostly in the deeper parts of the ocean but not unheard of in caves. The walls are covered with bio illuminant algae."

"What about that?" Fred pointed upwards.

The ceiling seemed alive, undulating in a random wave of chaos. Part of the ceiling fell into the pool and was devoured immediately by the fish. Daphne jumped up, rushing into Fred's arms. "Glow worms" Velma answered absently, looking around the room. "Guys, what time of the month is it?"

"You're not worried about your monthly visitor now are you Velma?" an astonished Daphne asked.

"No! I meant to ask what phase is the moon in quarter, half or full."

"I think…yes, it's a full moon…what is that noise, sounds like…wind?" Fred replied.

Two things happened so close together it seemed to be simultaneous. The white haired specter reappeared, waving frantically and the room was filled with black flying insects.

"That isn't wind---its cave wasps! Turn on your lights quickly…and RUN!" Velma yelled.

The pool came alive in a feeding frenzy as glowing fish jumped out of the pool catching some of the wasps that had ventured to close to the water, falling back into the pool to be replaced by more fish.

The wasps broke into two swarms. The larger swarm covered the algae covered walls, turning the room into midnight darkness while the smaller swarm headed toward the gang.

"RUN!" Velma repeated. "No need to tell me twice!" Daphne yelled as she entered the tunnel. The specter had disappeared again. The wasps followed the four friends into the tunnel only a short distance before they broke off, returning to reunite with the larger swarm.

The gang ran on into the dark tunnel until they realized they were no longer being pursued.

"What were those…thingies!?" Daphne gulped air trying to catch her breath.

"Algae eaters" Velma gasped "we'd have no problem with one or two stings, but hundreds maybe thousands? Who knows how our bodies would react."

"And your asking about the phase of the moon?" Fred asked when his breathing had slowed.

They began walking down the tunnel when Velma replied "When I knew we would be returning to Bermuda I did some research. That algae only glows at the full moon, the wasps feed on the algae, picking up spores on their legs and bodies, transporting the spores to other parts of the cave. It's the algae's way of propagation and you saw the fish feeding on the wasps. All related to the full moon. I suspected we'd run into them sometime."

Velma wasn't paying attention to where she was walking during her explanation to Fred when suddenly she bounced off the wall, grabbing Fred's shirt for support to keep from falling. "You okay Velms?" a concerned Fred asked. "I'm okay I think" she answered but when she tried to take a step she fell hard, landing on her side, her friends rushing to her side.

"Clumsy me! I think I did a real number on my ankle, sorry guys, I don't think I can walk on my ankle."

"That's no problem Vel. You're a little old for piggy back rides but I think with these close quarters, it's the best way" Shaggy knelt in front of her, positioning her arms around his neck and holding her legs, started down the tunnel.

------Xxxxxx

The room was chilly in the early pre dawn hours when Mari woke. The kids were still asleep when she rose. The gale had passed with no visible damage she could see as she set the coffee (now decaffeinated with the pregnancy) to perk before heading down the hallway.

The coffee was perking away when she returned, spreading the blanket she had used over the kids. Sneaking a cup of coffee before it finished she stepped out of the house to survey any damage left by the storm.

Their home was unscathed by the passing gale, the only damage she saw was a couple of broken tree limbs she had been after Long John to remove. With the baby coming and the need to finish the additions to the home he had had a built in excuse, now all excuses had been blown away by the gale.

The damage assessed, she stood looking out to sea like so many women before her, including her own mother and feeling the emptiness and sadness that day when they learned her dad wouldn't be returning home…ever, caught and hung for piracy.

Her cup empty and wanting a second, she turned and quietly entered the home.

Long John had left the old fireplace open, giving it a complete check from top to bottom along with an okay to use it if she wanted. On a whim she decided to build a fire, not so much for the warmth although it would take the chill out of the air, but rather for the warm feeling it gave her, remembering the home fires her mother had liked so much.

With the fire going nicely she gazed at the flames, one hand holding the second cup of coffee, the other rubbing her extended stomach. She'd been lucky she guessed, to find love the second time around and a man who loved Tommy as his own. Funny, the doctor had offered to do an ultrasound, to tell them if she were expecting a boy or girl but they had agreed, opting to be surprised on the day of delivery, only to be reassured that the baby was healthy.

Maybe it was the excitement of the upcoming delivery, or maybe the unexpected storm with Long John and her friends in the caves, or maybe the memory of her mother, or maybe a combination of all of them, she was surprised to hear Tommy say "When is dad Coming home?"

With her arm around his shoulder and a tear making its slow trek down her cheek, she had no answer…

"Is Hanna awake" was all she could muster.  
"Yeah…uh…yes mom, she's getting dressed" Tommy answered.  
"How about some good warm oatmeal and toast for breakfast? I'll do the oatmeal, you do toast."  
"With lots of butter…and cinnamon?"  
"Yes, and you can serve Hanna, if you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mr. Johnston's Story

They had traveled down the tunnel, Velma riding piggy back and had turned off her light so as not to blind Shaggy. "I need a break" he said, releasing her legs. "I think we all could use a break" she leaned against the wall, stretching her leg out in front of her. "How does your ankle feel, Vel?" Shaggy asked, taking a seat beside her. Fred and Daphne had taken seats on the opposite wall.

"It's throbbing and I think it's swollen. I don't want to take my boot off; I'll never get it back on. I'm hoping I just rolled it, without spraining or tearing anything." Velma thought they needed a break; not just the physical but an emotional break also. They couldn't just click their heels together and follow the yellow brick road home but maybe…

"Daphne, what's your favorite holiday?"

Daphne leaned her head back, a thoughtful look on her face. "Not counting Christmas of course, everyone likes Christmas. I think my favorite would be Thanksgiving. You guys are invited for Thanksgiving at our home. I remember going to grandma's and all the neat smells. Of climbing into grandpa's lap, the smell of his pipe tobacco, and him telling me tales of their trip across the prairie in a covered wagon…did you know they went to Oregon before coming back to settle in what is now Coolsville? What about you Velma?"

"The same I guess, I like all the excitement, the expectation, friends and family gathered around the table. My least favorite would be Halloween---Oh, I don't mean the kids dressed as little goblins, running from house to house. I mean the tricksters. You guys remember old Mr. Johnston, the old man that lived on the outskirts of town?" Every one nodded in agreement and Velma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she continued. "He was so poor; he couldn't afford candy to give out to the kids, if they did come to his door. We all knew that and never trick or treated out there…"

"I did…once…" Fred interrupted his voice so low they had to strain to hear him. His voice took on a quality Daphne hadn't heard before. 'Learn something new about this man every day' she thought as Fred began to tell his story "I rode my bike out there one Halloween; don't know why, I knew there was no candy or anything else, but I went anyway…man! That place was so run down…and dark! You think this is dark…this is well lighted compared to the Johnston place…you'd think it was the ghosts' grand central station!

I remember it took all my gumption just to knock on that old door. I think he could hear my heart pounding before I even got close. The old door creaked open and I nearly broke and ran right then. "Wasn't expecting company" his voice was like he'd had gravel for breakfast. "Come in, I think I can rustle something for my one trick or treater."

"To this day, I don't know where the nerve came from to go into that house…but I did. It may have been rundown on the outside but the inside was clean, not spotless, but clean.

It was like…a museum frozen in time. The furniture may have been old but well taken care of, the old table shinned with wax… and pictures, I guess, of he and his wife when they were younger sat or hung everywhere.

He shuffled out to the kitchen; I stood there with my little Halloween bag in my hand, not knowing what to expect. I know I shouldn't have" here Fred shifted around as if trying to find a more comfortable position or maybe something else was making him uncomfortable. The three waited in silence as he settled back, taking a deep breath… "when he shuffled out, I couldn't help myself, I had to see, so I snuck over so I could see what he was doing…he opened that refrigerator, so old you wondered how it kept running, and…it was empty, I could tell that, except for one small apple.

I rushed back to the spot where he wouldn't know I'd followed him. He brought that one apple back, and dropped it in my bag. "Happy Halloween boy" he said in that gravely voice. "Thanks" I mumbled and ran! Oh, I ran alright, until I realized I'd forgotten my bike and had to walk back to get it.

When I got home, I told dad about it. The next day dad loaded our old lawn mower in the trunk and we took four bags of groceries out to Mr. Johnston, just staples you know, nothing fancy, just the usual things…I remember…we put a bag of apples on top of each grocery bag. Well, we gave him the groceries then dad and I started on the yard, mowing, and trimming, whatever we could. When we left I remember I looked back at that old house…he stood at the window, curtains pulled back so he could look out…

He waved at us…I never saw him again…I've often wondered what became of him…"

The four sat in silence for several moments unto Velma found her voice "He…passed away the following spring."

"Go ahead Velma, you started us down this path, It's only right that you finish" Daphne reached over to squeeze her hand and a squeeze came back as Velma said "Okay…I'd been farmed out to stay with Daph while my parents were away on one of their trips. Daph and I were playing in the front yard when the ambulance came by…blinking lights but no siren. I can't say _why_ we got our bikes and followed; only that we did, all the way out to Mr. Johnston's place.

Daph and I stopped on the opposite side of the road and watched them take a stretcher inside. I didn't know then, I do know now; what they brought out minutes latter, it was a body bag, strapped to the stretcher. They loaded it into the ambulance and left: blinking lights but no siren, there was no hurry to get to their destination.

We should have left then, no need to hang around, but I just couldn't. I didn't know him, no need to, but I felt so sad for him. He had no family that I know of, no one to grieve his passing. I was too young to put it into those words then, only latter, when I was older. Maybe that's why Daph and I stayed, someone had to…

I said I liked Halloween least of all…Mr. Johnston was part of it. I felt, what those other kids did was just plain mean and should have landed them in jail…or something! But he never complained, never filed a complaint, so they got off scot free!

I think that's why I got involved with Mystery inc. I've been trying to right that wrong all these years…Now Shaggy, If you're ready, let's see what lies at the end of this tunnel."

"Okay Vel, we will…but you forgot something" Shaggy said softly. "What?" Velma questioned. "The fact that the four of us went to the funeral; we were the only kids there. The preacher had to do a generalized funeral because no one knew anything about him…"

"I'm glad you lost that weight for that little bikini Vel, I'm ready when you are" he finished after silence had filled the tunnel for several minutes. "I'm ready to finish this and go home" she whispered.

They began walking, Daphne lagging behind, her hand in Fred's. "Freddie, Thank you" She had stopped, slipping into Fred's arms, kissing his lips. "What for?' he asked, bewildered. "For being so strong when needed yet a real marshmallow inside. I get a peek at something new about you nearly everyday and I just love you more for it."

He kissed the tip of her nose "let's go, I think Shaggy knows more than he's letting on and I don't want to get lost down here."

Authors' note: There are thousands of Mr. Johnston's. I urge you, the reader, to get  
involved in some form, weither through a church, community food bank or other  
worthy organization. Personaly, our church served over 1,000 Thanksgiving dinners  
last Thanksgiving and are planning at least half again more this coming Thanksgiving. Again, the important thing is to get involved. Thanks and happy Thanksgiving. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Endgame

Mari sat and pondered many things as she finished her oatmeal, leaning back over the last of her coffee, watching Tommy and Hanna pretending to eat but rather playing with their breakfast. Tommy would be worried about his dad of course but beyond that was the fact that Hanna would be going home soon.

Mari smiled, imagining the wheels turning as both of them tried desperately to find a valid excuse to extend their time together. They had passed the hand holding stage but had they passed the awkwardness of their first kiss Mari wondered. Probably so; they had had enough time alone together to do so if they wished. Mari flashed back to that first time when Tommy's real dad had made his intentions clear and their first kiss.

And Long John! The first time she saw him after Tommy had introduced them; she had felt the stirrings of feelings she had thought she would never feel again. Long John had not only accepted her and Tommy but had included Tommy in most (but not all!) of their dates.

Flashing back to that night when Tommy was asleep, time for Long John to leave, of stepping outside with him for a good night kiss. Of her taking a chance, whispering one word: "Stay."

Well, maybe she wouldn't go _that_ far but maybe she could give a little nudge and give them a logical reason for being together for a while longer and take Tommy's mind off his missing dad at the same time… "Tommy, I want you to do something for me this morning. You can walk Hanna home, let her parents know she's okay, if it's okay with her parents, she can help. I'd like to know about how our neighbors faired from the storm and at the same time you can look for Scooby. I'm not looking forward to telling Shaggy about Scooby being gone. Okay?"

The reaction was immediate for both. Shoulders, once slumped over bowls, now straight. The glum look replaced by smiles on both faces. "Sure mom" from Tommy. It took a few minutes to gulp the last of the oatmeal and get ready to leave. "Be back soon" Tommy yelled. Hanna shook her head, giving Mari a hug and whispering "Thank you." Mari didn't know if she meant thanks for letting her stay during the storm or just maybe thanks for coming up with an excuse to be near Tommy.

Not wanting to spy but curiosity getting the best of her, Mari slipped out the door behind Hanna, peeking around the corner to see Tommy take Hanna's hand, showing her some of the damage. Walking a short ways, both looking back, checking that they were indeed alone, Mari ducking back so as not to be seen, peeking out again to see Tommy guide Hanna into his waiting arms, their kiss sweet and gentle. 'well, that answers that question' Mari thought.

Mari smiled and turned back to clear breakfast and ponder many things…

------Xxxxxx

Underground, the tunnel opened into a similar but much larger room than the one they had encountered. The pool in the center was larger but it didn't cover the whole floor; with wide walkways bracketing the pool. There were dark areas on the algae where the wasps had fed but the blue-white glow was enough to allow them to turn off their helmet lights.

Velma slipped off Shaggy's back; hobbling over to rest against a stalagmite, the scene on the other side of the pool shocking the four into silence. A pile of skeleton bones occupied the center but that wasn't the reason for their silence, nor was it the specter (a different one, this one didn't have white hair) that stood beside the bones. What had silenced the four friends was the large octopus that lay curled on top of the bones, one tentacle wrapped tenaciously around the skeleton's skull.

"May I introduce Mr. Billy Bones, I think" Shaggy whispered. With Shaggy's whisper, the octopus turned its one eye toward the group. It hesitated a moment as if trying to make up its mind, then uncurled the tentacle from around the skull which rolled toward the specter, coming to a stop at its feet. The specters eyes followed the octopus as it crawled off the bones and slowly made its way to the edge of the pool. With a last look that could only be described as defiant, the octopus slid silently into the pool, disappearing into the depths.

"Jeepers! Now _that_ was just creepy!" Daphne cried out.  
"I have a feeling that isn't the only creepy thing we see" Velma rubbed her ankle, waiting. The specter watched the octopus disappear then turned its full attention to the gang.

"Uh…gang, any ideas if that thing decides to cross the pool?" Fred stammered.  
"Well, I can't run and Shaggy won't get far carrying me…no Fred, no ideas." Velma stared as the specter turned and started toward them.

"Well, some body better think of something" Daphne clung to Fred's arm.  
"It looks like it's up to you, love. You have any ideas" Velma asked Shaggy.

"I might take a page from Fred's book and say 'Let's split up and look for clues but there is no place to split. This is a dead end room, no other exits that I see."  
"I wish you wouldn't put it quite that way Shaggy" Daphne lamented.

The specter had almost reached one of the walkways around the pool when the room came alive with activity. Dozens of specters came out of the walls, the girls screamed and the guys just looked at each other then back as the gang of specters grabbed the one specter, dragging it backwards as it fought as if for its life. But there were just too many and it was dragged, disappearing into the wall. One last specter, black beard and all stepped forward and making a sweeping bow, turned and followed the others into the wall.

Fred, Daphne and Shaggy all started to talk at once then grew silent as they heard Velma laughing! "She's lost it guys! She's been too long down here!" Shaggy looked at Velma who was doubled over with laughter.

"Good show Shaggy…but this mystery is solved…Endgame!"

"Happy belated Halloween love!" Shaggy started to laugh.  
"You mean…all this… was a joke?" Daphne stammered.

Velma walked over to throw her arms around Shaggy's neck. "You can come out now Long John!"  
"You…you're not limping!" Shaggy stammered as Fred and Daphne looked on in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not limping, why should I when there is nothing wrong with my ankle and never was. When I figured out what was going on and my sweet husband knew also, I decided to play by my rules!"

Long John came into the room from the tunnel they had just exited, laughing. "How did you know? I thought Shaggy and I had it all planed nicely."  
"I'll tell all but honestly I just want to get out of this tunnel! I'm hungry, dirty, and thirsty and I want to see some sun!"

"We'll be out in about a half hour…but could I show you something first?"  
"It better be good…and fast!" Velma agreed.

"I promise you won't be disappointed" Long John said as he waved them to follow him along the walkway to the area where the specters had disappeared.

"Don't look at me guys, my part of this little prank ended when Vel solved the mystery. I don't know what he's got in mind." Shaggy threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Just remember, dear husband, what they say about payback and Fred, Daphne and I have 'till next Halloween to plan ours" Velma snickered, a wicked grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: "What went wrong?"

The couples held hands as they followed Long John who said as he walked, "I told you that Billy Bones had two redeeming qualities; one being a good pirate, the other that he could do wonders with anything mechanical. What I'm about to reveal shows just how good he was." Upon reaching their destination, he added "this looks like a stalagmite but in reality… it's not." He pushed against the upright "stalagmite" which moved. A segment of the wall moved back to reveal…

"Ladies and Gents…I give you the rest of Captain McDuffs' treasure!" To say the room was bright didn't do it justice. Light glimmered off the relics and artifacts; some in chests, some strewn over the room in a haphazard way that baffled the onlookers making the room even brighter. "Where is the light coming from?" the scientist in Velma spoke.

"Phosphorous reflected off gold and silver mainly, plus the bioluminescent algae, which is in abundance. Together it magnifies both." Long John explained.

"You obviously have been down here before, any idea of the value we're looking at?" Daphne asked; flabbergasted at all the wealth that filled the room.  
"I haven't had the time; I couldn't even put an 'applied guesstimation' on all of this. It's going to take months just to sort through and categorize everything. With everything we've found so far and if I can decipher the log book and can document any of this came off the 'Shadow'…just the historical value will be staggering…now let's get Velma into some sunshine and I want to know where we went wrong!"

"From the beginning Long John" Velma said, smiling.

-----------Xxxxxx

"I promised you we'd be out in half an hour, home in about half that" Long John stepped onto the bright sunlit beach, closing the cave entrance after every one had exited.

"Dad, Aunt Daphne, everyone!" they heard Tommy call out. A crashing noise was followed by Tommy and a girl the four friends didn't recognize running out onto the beach. "Oh Dad, mom and we were worried. Oh Yeah…guys this is Hanna, a friend, she's been helping me…uh…Shaggy, I have some bad news…about Scooby…he's gone and Hanna and I haven't been able to find him. That's what we were doing just now…looking for him."

"Looks like you had a blow while we were gone, maybe he just got lost, I'm sure he'll show up wanting his Scooby Snacks" Long John said, without conviction.  
"Yes dad, we had a gale. But not too much real damage, just some limbs down."  
"Let's get our friends home. They need something to eat and change clothes then we can all search" Long John started out in that ground eating pace of his.

----------Xxxxxx

Mari had been watching, listening but she hadn't expected for them to come up along the beach. She broke into a waddling run, as best as her pregnancy would allow, running into Long John's arms, smothering his face with kisses.  
"It's soup and sandwiches for lunch, I had no idea when you'd be home" she dried the tears of joy from her face. She did notice the gold ring tied around Hanna's neck but explanations could wait 'till later.

They all had wolfed down one sandwich each when the most horrific crash was heard and one lumbering Great Dane ran into the yard. "Raggy, Raggy!"  
"Scoob ol boy, where have you been…Mari and Tommy have been worried!"  
"Raggy…Rome!"  
"Come on gang, seems like there's another mystery to solve! Lead the way Scooby."

With Scooby leading the way every one followed except Mari, who stayed behind because of her pregnancy. Scooby started leading the way when Tommy said "We looked this way. Where is he taking us?"  
"We'll soon find out Tommy" A very relieved Shaggy said, running after Scooby who veered off the path, barking as he ran. Scooby stopped beside a fallen limb, laying on all fours. A bark was heard coming from beyond the limb which Scooby returned.

Without stopping, Shaggy crawled under the limb. "No wonder we couldn't find him Hanna. If he was under that limb we could have walked within three feet and never known he was there!" Tommy sighed. Relief in his voice.

Shaggy squirmed back out from under the limb. "Well, what's the mystery?" everyone asked as one. Shaggy smiled and said, "looks like a female selected this place to have her pups then the gale broke the limb which came down, blocking her in, Scooby found her and has been with her while she delivered."

"Why would he do that Shaggy? May I call you Shaggy too, like Tommy?" Hanna asked shyly.  
"Sure you can, all my friends call me Shaggy. I think he stayed because I think our Scooby just became a father. You ol' rascal. Scooby, they are fine, mommy is fine. Long John, can we bring them up to the house? we do need to clear this limb."

"No problem Shaggy. They survived the gale so I recon they can wait until after we shower and get some lunch. And Velma, this doesn't let you off the hook I still want your story."

"And that's why he left…to find and be with his family…now that's puppy love!" everyone broke into laughter with Daphne.  
"Oh, Daph, tell me you didn't say that" Velma said.

-----------Xxxxxx

Scooby had returned home with the gang but had left soon after to be with his mate and pups. After everyone had had showers and something to eat and drink, Long John pulled his chair up next to Velma saying, "Okay time to tell all Velma. Yes, Shaggy and I planned the prank but you were never in any real danger. We decided for me to disappear and work as a back up just in case something did go wrong."

"Let's start at the beginning and the beginning starts with Mari…" Velma began.  
"Me…but I didn't do anything" Mari interrupted.  
"Exactly, you _didn't_ do anything. It's like Sherlock Holmes and the dog that didn't bark.  
If it had been me and Shaggy was planning something like this, I'd have complained up to the very end…but you _didn't do anything!_

Next was Long John himself. You were just a little too confident going into those tunnels. And that touch with the helmet left at the edge of the hole so we'd think you fell but there was no yell, no scream, nothing. These helmets have straps, that helmet would have to be removed; if it had been torn off, or you had really fell there should have been at least a yell…but there wasn't. Oh, that was a nice touch with the white haired specter we saw afterwards…"

"What specter, remember I'd disappeared by that time. I didn't do that, and none of my friends have white hair. Ol' Pete has gray hair but no where close to white.  
"The log book does mention that McDuff's second had white hair. His nickname was 'Whitey' because of his white hair." Every one took a few moments to digest this before Velma continued…

"And Shaggy, my beloved husband, gave me the one clue that sealed the mystery."  
"What did I do…I thought everything was going just as Long John and I had planned."  
"It was…but when you jumped that hole leading us _away_ when every thing logical demanded we look for Long John, I knew then something wasn't right and I decided then to play along but play with my rules."

"Therefore, the wounded bird routine with your ankle?"  
"Yes, I knew Long John and Shaggy were part of whatever was going on. I just wasn't sure about Fred and Daph."  
"They weren't" Shaggy informed her. "Other than they were to be victims and support the plan unwittingly."

"You just wait Shaggy! Unwitting victims indeed! I can't wait 'till next Halloween!" Daphne quipped.  
"I think I can. I may need a vacation about that time" Shaggy grinned.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred, Daphne and Velma yelled as one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Epilogue

"I have one thing I'd like to clear up" Mari said. "Tommy, I saw a ring around Hanna's neck. I hope it's not what I think it is."  
"I can answer at least part of that" Long John said "We brought some of the treasure up with us, Tommy saw the ring and asked if he could have it. I said he could. I didn't know he had planned to give it to Hanna though."

All eyes turned to Tommy, who blushed then said "I didn't plan on giving it to her; but she has been helping me look for Scooby and…"  
"…And?" Mari urged, a knowing smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
"I asked her if she'd like to go steady and gave her the ring."

"Long John, I think a certain talk is called for. Tommy, have you asked Hanna's parents about this?"  
"She said she would" Tommy hoped this would be over soon…It wasn't.

--------Xxxxxx

The remaining days flew by with trips to the treasure room and helping catalogue at least some of the treasure. Long John had been right; it would take months to sort and catalogue all they had found. On one of the trips, Velma had asked Long John…

"What about those specter/ghosts we saw. I still don't believe in ghosts but what we saw sure is hard to explain without admitting ghosts are real." Long John thought a moment before answering "I hope that with the treasure found they can find some sort of rest. I think it was the treasure that held them here." "I do too" was all Velma could think of to say.

Scooby's mate, Belle, had been identified as belonging to one of Long John's friends who had agreed to take care of the pups. Hanna had claimed one with other friends saying they would take one when they were weaned.

Hanna's parents had agreed to let Hanna keep the ring as long as it was understood by the youngsters that it was only a friendship ring; Tommy and Hanna had agreed, but secretly continued to "go steady" until they could do so openly. Both had gotten 'The Talk' from their parents.

With the 'Spirit' due the next day, the gang had decided to move to the main island; checking into their favorite hotel where they had spent their honeymoons, Velma and Daphne immediately headed out shopping.

"Did you girls leave anything for the other tourists?" Fred asked as he and Shaggy surveyed the boxes and bags. They had agreed to meet for lunch after the girls shopping spree, "I don't think the 'Spirit' has that much spare room."  
"Just a few little things" Velma turned her head so the guys couldn't see her blushing cheeks.  
"We could go back you know" Daphne added defiantly.

Lunch and the rest of the afternoon were spent lounging on the beach and playing in the warm Bermuda waters; the guys admiring the skimpy swimsuits which got them more than one sharp good natured pokes in the ribs. Dinner was at their favorite restaurant, overlooking the water, with dessert on the beach watching the sun paint the sky before sinking below the horizon. As if an unspoken signal had been given, the couples separated to retire to their rooms.

Daphne stepped into the room dressed in her new lavender feather trimmed peignoir set; just light enough to allow a hint of the slim figure it covered, but not to be completely seen through. Twirling around, the robe held open, she asked, "Do you like it, Sir Knight?"

Fred's mouth dropped open, his eyes following the vision of loveliness before him. He had always thought Daphne was beautiful but this… "Oh, yes … definitely" he finally found his voice although he didn't trust it. "You…are…gorgeous."

"Thank you kind sir. I'm glad you find it acceptable" Daphne placed a finger under her chin, executing a perfect curtsy.  
"Wouldst the fair maiden share my bed for the evening?"

"I mustn't kind sir. I must rise early to do my chores. Mama always said that 'once a night with a Knight is enough', but if I shared your bed, kind sir, once might not be enough." She curtsied again with a coquettish smile playing along her lips. "I must be undressed to share your bed."

"As you wish fair maiden, would M'lady need assistance in undressing?"  
"I seem to be having a problem with this gown, if the kind knight wouldn't mind…"

Fred lay beside her later; exhausted, his breathing coming in gulps, his heart racing like a run away locomotive. Daphne rested her head on his chest, her hair tickled his chin and he caressed her hair. When their breathing slowed back to normal, she rose to rest on her elbow; caressing his lips with a fingertip, kissing his lips tenderly, and he kissed her fingertip between her kisses.

"What would you do sir knight, if another knight came into your kingdom?" she whispered.  
"Banish him to the darkest kingdom" Fred retorted.  
"What if you couldn't banish him?"  
"Where are these questions leading M'lady?"

"Sir Knight…my knight…we're going to have a little visitor in about nine months. You can't banish him…but he might be a she or she might be a he."

"You're…" Fred stammered.  
"Yes, my love, or at least I suspect so, I'll need to see the village doctor when we get home, but I think she'll just confirm what I already know. What _do _you call a lady knight?"

Her hand had been drifting southward "Again Sir Knight…don't you ever get enough?"  
"Enough, of you…I don't think there is such a thing…"

Her arms welcomed him. "'Once a night with a knight…' be damned" she whispered.

---------Xxxxxx

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when the Iron Maiden woke; she stretched under the covers, rolling over to find Shaggy's side of the bed empty. Startled at first, she lay back, smiling; she knew where she'd find him. There was no urgency as she rose, picking up her baby doll nightie and Shaggy's clothes from where they had been thrown the night before.

She had thought of a skirt and blouse at first but discarded the idea almost immediately: a skirt and blouse would require hose and that wouldn't do for today's excursion. She selected instead her favorite jeans and a T-shirt: dolphins jumping out of the water in front of a ship. Scooby wasn't in the room, so she left to find both of them. The twenty-four hour coffee shop was open and she selected two coffee's, adding milk to hers to mellow the strong taste.

She found him where she thought he'd be; leaning back on the hillock where he'd buried the seagull so long ago. He watched her walk along the beach like a water sprite out for a morning stroll. Shaggy realized he'd fallen in love with two women so many years ago. A woman comfortable in a book store during the day and a woman who turned into a wondrous lover at night.

"Your morning coffee sir" she said, holding out the cup. He was so mesmerized by her smile he almost forgot to take the offered cup. He took her hand, assisting her to sit beside him; she rocked her hips back and forth, getting comfortable in the sand before leaning back against his chest. Sipping her coffee she asked…

"Shaggy, why have you been so quiet these last few days? It's not like you. Can you talk about it now?" She hoped he would but would understand if he chose otherwise. He was quiet for a few moments before he replied…

"I like this spot, especially this early. It's quiet and this early no one comes this far down the beach, and the sunrises! The sky is like a master painter painting a masterpiece every morning. Vel, do you like Bermuda?"

"Not just a master painter---the master painter and yes, I love Bermuda…" she waited for him to continue which she knew he would now that he'd begun.

His arm around her shoulder; her fingers interlaced with his just above her breast, holding the other in his lap. She let his hand cover her breast, letting him discover the fact that in her haste she'd forgotten an important piece of clothing. She felt her body begin to respond to his touch and the beginnings of his own stirrings.

"I've been thinking" he continued "about something Mari said, about having to move closer to the hospital. Why can't we rent a house, call it a Mystery Inc time share if nothing else. Long John and Mari could use it when Mari gets close to delivery and we or Fred and Daph can use it for some privacy without bothering Long John's family…"

His hand had worked under her T-shirt, teasing her breast. "I've been thinking also of the store…what do you think of making Sue part owner, say ten percent?" She found it difficult to speak with his teasing and his stirrings were not to be ignored…she found her voice laced with passion "The house is a great idea…I know about you and Sue…what went on in high school, are you sure you aren't just thinking of old times? You're driving me crazy you know."

"I only went out with Sue to make you jealous. Sue has proven she can take care of the store and 'nook', she seems to really care."  
"Well, it worked! I could have eaten nails for breakfast and spit out the rust for lunch!  
Okay, we can talk to her when we get back…can we move out of the sun…I don't want to get sunburned."

They moved to the side of the hillock, out of the sun; slowly undressing each other, Shaggy discovering another piece of clothing had been forgotten, using their clothes as a substitute for a blanket. Velma continued…"You asked me once if I'd retire the Iron Maiden…I'm ready now to retire her…consider her retired for good…I can't believe I'm saying this but I need for you to stop torturing me a moment…I have something else I have to tell you."

"And what would that be my darling?" his lips on her, teasingly sweet with promises of pleasures to come.  
"Oh my! Don't stop! Shaggy…my darling love…Father isn't an option, what do you prefer to be called…Dad, Daddy or Pop…mmmmm Popsie isn't an option either."

It took several long moments while what Velma had just said sunk in. With the gulls drifting above, the sound of the surf so close, the day so warm, they made love in the sand, their passions building with each sweet passing moment...


End file.
